


Forget About My Tainted Heart

by femslash



Series: I Want You/I Need You [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslash/pseuds/femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jack + miranda's relationship, uh, escalates</p><p>hopefully it's not terrible haha *sweats nervously*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget About My Tainted Heart

They decided to sleep in their own beds that night. It was actually Jack’s idea, much to the surprise of Miranda. But she agreed to it, and after choking down the chef’s surprise – Jesus, how had it gotten worse? – Jack had kissed her, softly, and told the other woman good night before heading back to elevator, down to her cabin.

Donnelly called out something fucking gross as she walked past engineering, something about wanting to know how Miranda was in bed, and for once Jack didn’t respond, didn’t start a fight. She made a mental note to tell Tali about it – the quarian seemed like a sweetheart, but she joked about killing people in ways that seemed way too specific to be made up. She could destroy Donnelly herself some other time. For now, she was in a good mood, she’d made up with Miranda, and no fuckwad was going to ruin that for her.

Arriving at her cabin, she undid her straps, and pulled an N7 t-shirt that may have technically have been Miranda’s over her head. After pulling off her pants, discarding them in a pile under her cot, she got into bed, pulling the covers up around her shoulders.

She lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. The Normandy was quiet – virtually everyone was either asleep or still off on a mission. Jack had always been surrounded by noise – the wonderful, discordant noise of different cities, the terrifying noise of the Cerberus facility she had been raised in. The faint hum on the Normandy’s engine was comforting to her. Despite her issues with Cerberus and Shepard, the Normandy itself made her feel safe.

Jack closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, facing the makeshift wall of pipes and metal crates beside her bed. She was nearly asleep when she realized she could hear faint footsteps on her stairs. Immediately, her eyes snapped open. Still facing the wall, she began to regret that she no longer maintained her teenage habit of keeping a pistol under her pillow. For emergencies, of course. She slowly began to sit up, turning her head to face the entrance to her cabin. She could feel her biotics begin to flare up.

Miranda stood in the entranceway, her white robe wrapped tightly around her. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jack collapsed back against her pillow. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Miranda, you scared the shit out of me!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Jack glanced at the clock beside her bed. She didn’t know what time it was on Tuchanka, but apparently it was about 3 in the morning in Earth Eastern Standard Time. Miranda stood quietly, looking uncomfortable. 

“What the fuck are you even doing here? Go to bed, Miri.”

She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled over, facing the wall again. Then she felt a weight against her mattress, her cot squeaking with the effort of supporting two people. Jack turned her head to face Miranda, squinting at her through one eye. “I’m sorry, I believed I said we were sleeping in our own beds tonight?”

Miranda shushed her. Jack, carefully maneuvering so as to not injure herself or knock the other woman onto the floor, rolled over, so that their faces were inches apart.

“You know, Donnelly was asking me about you.”

Miranda snorted. “I’m sure he was as charming as ever.”

Jack gave a small smile at that. “People are gonna start finding out about us, Miri. They’re gonna start talking shit about us. I need you to promise me that you won’t flip out or freeze up on me when that starts happening.”

The older woman nodded, and placed a hand on Jack’s waist underneath the covers. “I promise.”

Jack leaned into kiss her. Miranda responded by kissing back, more forcefully, and pulling Jack closer to her. When they separated for a moment in order to kick off the grey comforter and sheets, Jack pulled back, looking the other woman in the eyes.

“You know people are gonna notice when you emerge from my cabin tomorrow morning?”

In response, Miranda kissed her neck, her hands just barely drifting under the hem of Jack’s shirt. Her own robe had been discarded before she got into the cot – she was clad in shorts and a camisole, both in black cotton. Jack took this a sign to begin moving her own scarred hands down Miranda’s back, gasping when Miranda lightly nipped her shoulder. Jack leaned into her, murmuring “People are gonna fucking hear us, you sure you wanna do this now?” Modestly had never been a big concern for Jack, but given their argument earlier that day, she didn’t want to push Miranda too far. Even if Miranda was apparently going to be the one doing the pushing. 

With that, Miranda’s hands stopped for a moment. As much as Jack wanted to keep going – hell, she’d wanted to fuck Miranda since she joined the Normandy – she would understand if the other woman stopped. She’d just try to get herself off as discreetly as possible. But a moment later, Miranda nodded. Jack kissed her then, hard, neither of them wanting to stop to breathe.

Jack hooked her thumb under the waistband of Miranda’s shorts, and began pulling them down. Underneath was only a simple black thong. When the shorts had been unceremoniously kicked off the bed, Jack began wriggling out of her t-shirt, trying to not hit either of them in the face. The shirt was halfway over her head when she paused, asking, “Is this ruining the mood? I feel like this is probably gonna ruin the fuckin’ mood.” Miranda shrugged, and gently squeezed one of Jack’s newly exposed nipples. Jack gasped quietly at the slight pain, and pulled her top off completely, letting it fall on the bed. She moved on to removing Miranda’s tight camisole, silently cursing that, of course, tonight the other woman had decided to not sleep topless. 

When it was eventually off, the women lay there for a moment, Miranda in her thong, Jack in a pair of gray standard-issue briefs. Then Jack kissed her, then her chin, then her neck, then began kissing a line down between her breasts, stopping only once to quickly nip the full flesh there. As Miranda gasped, she moved further down, and began pulling at Miranda’s underwear as she got closer to her pussy. She stopped just above where the waistband of the thong had been, removing her underwear entirely. Of course, the princess had a fucking landing strip. Of course she did.

Gently turning Miranda so that she was completely on her back, Jack spread her legs apart, and began tracing the older woman’s labia with her fingers, before placing one, then a second inside her. Apparently, she’d wanted this just as much as Jack had. She penetrated her like that for a few minutes, stroking her clit with her thumb, enjoying the moans coming from her. Before Miranda could come though, Jack removed her fingers. She sat up, making sure Miranda was watching her, and began licking off her fingers. The glare she had received for removing her hand quickly disappeared. When her hands were clean, she lowered herself down and again, and began sucking at Miranda’s clit, one hand lazily stroking between her lips, the other gripping at one of the thighs. She carried on like this, stroking and licking with the force Miranda demanded of her, until Miranda came, yelling and shuddering. Jack gave the inside of her thigh one last lick, before lying back down beside her on the bed.

While Miranda recovered, Jack began pulling off her own briefs, kicking them down to the end of the bed. When she turned to face Miranda, the other woman began tracing the large scar that divided her chest, “I’m sorry we did this to you,” she said quietly, looking Jack in the eyes. Jack kissed the top of her head, and Miranda brought her fingertips lower, stroking Jack’s bare cunt. Something Cerberus had done to her made it impossible for her to grow body hair. It didn’t bother her though – just made getting tattoos easier. But at that moment, tattoos and body hair were the last things on Jack’s mind. Her foremost focus was the one, then two, then three fingers perpetrating her, the thumb stroking her clit.

While Miranda’s right hand worked, her left hand continued stroking Jack’s chest. She pressed her face against her neck, sucking at the tattooed skin there. Jack bit at her lip. This had definitely been worth the wait. “Fuck princess, don’t stop,” she whispered. Miranda nipped at her neck, and continued penetrating her. Jack could feel herself getting close. She moaned as Miranda momentarily removed her fingers, only to place her entire fist inside her instead. A few seconds of that was enough. Jack screamed as she came, her biotics temporarily erupting as she arched her back.  
Miranda removed her hand, and wiped it on Jack’s thigh. “Well. If the engineers hadn’t heard us before, I’m fairly certain they did now.”

“Uh, haha, yeah, sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.”

They kissed, softly. Jack rolled over than, making her third attempt to try and get some sleep tonight. Miranda, evidently, was not the cuddling type. She rolled over as well, facing the rest of Jack’s cabin. Their backs remained touching, partially due to the small space. But, despite both women’s distrust of intimacy, it was partially simply due to a desire to be close to another person. Jack was completely content at this moment. She was glad Miranda had decided not to listen to her. Sleeping alone was clearly a stupid idea.


End file.
